Who You Are
by BankOnKidd
Summary: Natalya needs to learn to be true to who she is... NaTyson oneshot based on Jessie J's song Who You Are


**Thankyou all for the lovely reviews on my Bank On Kidd story. Here is the next story, a songfic based on the song Who You Are by Jessie J. I like reviews too by the way :D Natalya and Tyson Kidd with appearances from others. I don't own anything unfortunately... but the things that would happen if I did could be problematic! :D Enjoy reading!**

* * *

"Hey Nat, that was a great match out there tonight did you see it? I qualified for the Money in the Bank! Nattie?"  
I ignored my boyfriend as he continued rambling on. I stared at my reflection in the mirror in front of me and couldn't help but let the tears roll down my face. I heard my boyfriends footsteps and quickly wiped my eyes.  
"Baby," He said quietly from the doorway. I knew that he could see the freshly mutilated skin at the topmost of my thighs and I sniffled. He came over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist softly. His lips pressed against my bare shoulder and he turned me around, backing me up to the sink. He lifted me up to sit on the sink and held his hand out. I hesitantly gave him the sharp piece of metal that was the culprit and he went and flushed it down the toilet.

* * *

"Why am I doing this to myself?" I said quietly, but I knew that he had heard. He came over to me and started cleaning me up, like he had done countless times before.  
"I'm sorry," I said, bursting into tears.  
"Don't be, I know what you're going through," TJ murmured comfortingly.  
"You don't, I always fuck up, always!" I said.  
"Stop over-reacting, it was just a tiny error." TJ said. I bit my lip and gasped as he cleaned the wounds on my thighs. I'd lost the real me... where was she?

* * *

"Don't lose who you are Nattie, you're perfect the way you are." TJ said.  
"No I'm not, I see what all the fans say TJ and I'm trying so hard to be someone they like. To show them I deserve this... this is my dream and I'm made to feel like I don't deserve any of it." I said.  
"You don't need to prove anything to anyone. As long as you know that you are living out your dream and you are doing the best damn job you can, that's all that matters. It's okay not to be okay all the time Nat," TJ whispered.  
"It's hard Teej," I sighed, raising my shaky hand to rest on his cheek.  
"I know baby... I know that it's incredibly hard to follow your heart when people are so judgemental. But you have to. Don't worry about crying, those tears don't mean you're losing. Everyone has these same negative thoughts sometimes. Just be yourself, be true to who you are." TJ said. I sighed and he pulled me close to him, hugging me tightly.

* * *

"Does my hair look good Teej?" I looked at my boyfriend expectantly as he casually glanced up, his eyes raking over my body first before finally resting on my hair, brushed up into a high ponytail. His eyes connected with mine and he gave a quick nod of his head.  
"I prefer it down, so I can run my hands through it and you can brush it back messily but you look beautiful no matter how your hair is," TJ responded.  
"Well, I saw Eve and Brie wearing their hair like this yesterday so I've gotta fit in today," I said. I wasn't good with trying to fit in. I was used to not worrying about what others thought but that was long gone. I wanted to fit in... I wanted to be an equal. I stepped out of my room and as soon I looked up, I saw Layla and Eve walking down the hallway.  
"Oh my good, look at this try-hard. Sweetie, you're never going to be like us so you might as well quit trying," Eve said. TJ came out of the hotel room and I felt the tears threatening to spill over. TJ's hand slid through mine and he started taking me down the hallway. While we were walking, I took my hair out of the high ponytail and let it cover my face. Eve as right... I was never going to be able to be like them and fit in. Did I even really want to?

* * *

"Nattie what are ya doing?" Beth asked. I looked down at my lap and felt TJ rub my back comfortingly.  
"You know you are more of a star than any of those other girls. You don't need to fit in to be amazing. The Nattie Neidhart both TJ and I love is an individual... and she is loved for it." Beth said.  
"Don't make stuff up to make me feel better. It doesn't matter anyway, I'm fine," I whispered.  
"Those girls think that they're breaking you with every tear you cry. You're not losing the fight against them when you cry... but you need to remember to follow your heart and disregard everything they ever say to you. Also, no more cutting!" Beth said. I stood up and went to walk out when Beth wrapped her arms around me, followed by TJ. I was in tears by this point and my eyes connected with the baby blues of my best friend and saw that she was crying too.  
"There's nothing wrong with who you are," She said to me. I nodded my head and turned to cry into TJ's chest. I didn't realise how many people I was hurting with my actions. Hearing my best friend say the thing my boyfriend always told me, there was nothing wrong with who I already was... it made me think. Maybe they are right after all.

* * *

"Hey Nattie, you know I was only kidding this morning right? You actually did look like you were part of us. You could totally fit in with us!" Eve said. I was sitting in catering with TJ and Beth and I looked up to see Eve staring down at me, a nasty smirk on her face.  
"Would you like to hang out with us?" Eve said. I kept staring at her and Brie and Nikki came to join her on either side.  
"Actually, we don't take rejects who cut themselves because they'll never fit in with anyone." Nikki said, causing Brie and Eve to laugh. I stood up and saw TJ and Beth frown.  
"Leave me the fuck alone! I'm glad I don't fit in with you guys! At least people aren't going behind my back and calling me fake barbie dolls. At least I know who I am and I'm damn proud I'm not someone like you!" I said all stood there stunned and I sat back down again, glancing at TJ's shocked face. I bit my lip nervously and he grinned, outstretching his arms.

* * *

"That's my girl!" He said. I smiled and allowed him to pull me into his arms. Nothing felt more like home than TJ's arms wrapping protectively around me.  
"I've missed your smile," He whispered, kissing my hair. I blushed and looked over at Beth, who was grinning almost as happily as TJ.  
"Welcome back best friend," She said.

* * *

"You know what?" TJ said as he came into the bathroom. I looked over at him and saw him grinning goofily at me.  
"What?" I asked.  
"You look beautiful with no makeup on," TJ said. I blushed and turned around to face him.  
"Did I lose myself to the Glitz and Glam of fame?" I asked nervously. TJ stepped forward and pushed my hair out of my face.  
"We nearly lost you, but you were always underneath all that, the real you...the woman that I fell in love with," He said.  
"Thank you," I said before kissing him softly on the lips.  
"What are you thanking me for beautiful?" He asked, running his hand under my shirt and resting his hand on my waist.

* * *

"For helping me realise it's okay to cry. Everyone has to at one point or another... and for... making me go back to the person I am. No more being a fake Barbie wannabe," I said. TJ smiled and kissed me again, playfully biting on my lower lip. I pulled back and saw the mischeivous glint in his eye.  
"I think you can express your thanks in other ways," TJ said, rubbing my bare skin again. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him.  
"Definitely," I responded, allowing him to carry me back into the bedroom. I knew from this moment on I would always stay true to myself. There was nothing good about being a fake Barbie. And this right here...being myself and knowing that TJ still love me... meant more to me than anything else ever could.

* * *

**Reviews make me happy :D Love you all! ~BankOnKidd**


End file.
